


Flowerbomb

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-ish, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Romance, a surprise lies in the end uwu, happy holidays, hwangsung if u squint, ongniel being cheesy as always, recollection?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Seongwoo wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and reminds himself that there's nothing to fear of.Daniel will always stay with the sparks.





	Flowerbomb

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and unbeta-ed, i'm sorry uwu

A loud, horrifying gasp shatters the fleeting silence that envelops the bedroom.

 

“ _God_ ,” Seongwoo mutters, chest still heaving as he tightly grips his shirt, and begrudgingly tries to calm himself down from the nightmare he had dreamt prior.

 

As if to confirm that it was just all a bad dream, he slowly pivots himself to look at his side. Seongwoo huffs a small sigh of relief to see a familiar tuft of hair comfortably situated next to him and his pillows. Daniel is still there, lightly snoring, not even a sign that he had left for one bit.

 

It’s strikingly often that he easily gets the same nightmares these days, partly because of what he experienced years ago, when he and Daniel were both rising idols with big dreams, a considerable amount of influence and a whole new list of opportunities lining up for them.

 

They were both stars shining brightly at the peak of the night sky.

 

However, their given popularity was both a blessing and a curse to the two of them, moreover for the eleven of them in total. Not all great things stay the same, and that meant they had to part ways and build their respective careers independently - away from each other’s orbit.

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 

It wasn’t always the same for Daniel and Seongwoo. During their teenage years, they were quite the rambunctious bunch, bright smiles and boisterous laughter had always been their trademark if you would ask their friends.

 

But beneath the bubbly facade, they were all lonely people looking for real love. It’s as if they were unfinished puzzles longing for the right piece that would ultimately complete them.

 

When the two of them met each other for the first time, something within their hearts resonated quickly. And Seongwoo couldn’t explain why his eyes were eagerly affixed on the familiar boy’s conspicuously pink hair nor Daniel could ever reason himself as to why he keeps on smiling, shooting heart eyes on the older boy’s line of sight. It’s funny and mildly weird at the same; it feels just like the universe had spun so painfully slow when that fateful day occurred to the both of them.

 

A lot of things happened after the first meeting, which led Seongwoo to know Daniel’s favorite movies mostly involved superheroes, which also led Seongwoo to know that he has two cats named Rooney and Peter, both of which are female but the younger male had no idea when he picked them up off the streets thus explaining the weird names. It was this cascade of normal day occurrences that led the two of them to where they are now.

 

Seongwoo still remembers it vividly.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel asks hesitantly, the tips of his fingers jitter against the wooden table. “What if I _hypothetically_ like you?”

 

Seongwoo opens his mouth, but instead of answering Daniel’s question, he lets out a hearty laugh. Daniel still has cold sweats dripping on his temples.

 

“I mean, I don’t see any problem with it,” his hands reach out to Daniel’s cold ones, warming his palms, and maybe, warming the younger male’s heart. “Maybe, I _hypothetically_ like you too, Daniel.”

 

Daniel’s expression brightens up at Seongwoo’s attempt of a slight mockery, his fond expression is enough to calm down the destructive waves that currently flood his mind.

 

From that day forward, Daniel wouldn’t really mind busting his wallet just to eat at Aori Ramen every single day of the week. It was special to the two of them.

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 

Another moment that Seongwoo couldn’t ever forget was that when he realized both he and Daniel are going to debut in the same group.

 

Lately, his rankings weren’t that great as it just looked like a diving line that had no plans of rising whatsoever. Seongwoo’s rank had kept on dipping and dipping whereas Daniel had finally broken through the hearts of the public.

 

Suddenly, the spotlight had shone for him and Seongwoo couldn’t help but feel giddy that his boyfriend has been showered lately with all the love that he deserves. Nevertheless, there’s a slight worry the keeps on growing rapidly at the back of his mind. He was also there to achieve the same dream, after all.

 

But the same worry quickly dissipates into thin air when an ‘Ong Seongwoo’ slips out of BoA’s mouth by some amazing miracle, he had already accepted the fact that he wouldn’t make it when his name wasn’t called during the announcement for the eighth place. He had never expected to place fifth, instead.

 

“Hyung!” Daniel suddenly wraps him in a tight hug. Seongwoo’s heart feels fuzzy at the sweet gesture. “You made it! I’m so proud of you, Seongwoo-hyung.”

 

“Thank you, Niellie,” Seongwoo tiptoes, reaching to whisper to the younger male’s ears. “I love you, and thank you for staying by my side.”

 

Moments later, Daniel is crowned as the center of the debuting boy group, Wanna One. Seongwoo eyes glimmer brightly like the constellations that adorn the cosmos as he looks up to Daniel’s direction, sending him a thumbs up and a very warm smile.

 

_Congratulations, love._

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 

Another fond memory that Seongwoo can never forget is when he introduced Daniel to his sister.

 

Sisters weren’t supposed to be the tyrants in a typical order of the family lest older sisters. She was particularly a whole league of her own, Seongwoo and her _noona_ were practically dog and cat ever since they’ve both come out from their mother’s womb. However that doesn’t mean that they loathe each other.

 

Just like the typical sibling relationship, they were always there for each other in times of trials and hardships, and her sister had always cared deeply for his little brother, though in a covert manner.

 

The group’s schedule had wrapped up smoothly, which left all of the members a day of exploring the whole of Southern California without having to worry about any commitments. It also meant that Seongwoo had a perfect time to invite over his sister for a dinner. Since Seongwoo had asked her to come here all the way from the northeastern part of the States, he ought to treat her sister a lavish meal, and maybe, introduce Daniel for a bit.

 

“So you two are dating, huh?” was the greeting he received from her sister, eyes in emboldened wonder as she trails to look at Daniel.

 

As she sits at the chair adjacent to the two, she shamelessly winks at Daniel who giggles breathily at her antics.

 

“ _Noona_ , please. You have a boyfriend,” Seongwoo practically sneers at her in full annoyance. “And would please lower down your voice? You’re blowing our covers.”

 

“Well, I’m Daniel’s _fan_ so I have the right to flirt at him,” She teases Seongwoo some more, and it looks like it’s very effective with the way her younger brother raises his eyebrows at her. “And it’s not like they know _Korean_.”

 

“ _Noona_ , you seem to be forgetting that we’re at a Korean restaurant.”

 

“Whoops, my bad,” his older sister laughs.

 

As the three of them were busy helping themselves over the dishes that they’ve ordered, with Daniel volunteering to grill the meat because he was particularly good at it (or at least he claims to be), Seongwoo’s older sister suddenly drops the bomb. “So, Niel-ah, do you really like my brother?”

 

“What kind of question is that?” Seongwoo interjects and giggles but the solemn expression painted upon his sister’s face told them that she wasn’t exactly joking around.

 

Daniel takes a deep breath, “Yes, I do. I do like Seongwoo-hyung ever since I met him in the competition. I can’t explain it clearly but I can guarantee that I’ve never felt like this before.” He then proceeds to look at Seongwoo. “He’s just too _special_.”

 

“Okay, let’s not get mushy in front of _noona_ ,” she raises both of her palms as if to stop them from interacting. Seongwoo is now beet red from Daniel’s spiel. “But I’m glad that you’re sincere, do take care of my brother for me. Don’t be fooled by that pretty face, he’s hopeless and clumsy inside.” The older sister chirps and lets out a giggle.

 

“Hey!” Seongwoo complains, stuffing another piece of lettuce in his mouth. “I’m not that clumsy!”

 

“Whatever floats your boat, little brother.”

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 

The final memory is probably the real reason behind Seongwoo’s deeply-rooted fears.

 

He remembers their messages becoming bland and miniscule, bereft of any emotion nor love. It was too repetitive - beyond platitudinous - that the constant ‘how are you’ and ‘did you eat’ soon became radio silence. Seongwoo wanted to call and ask where did they go wrong, but it irks him even more because he also doesn’t know the answer to the question.

 

Seongwoo remembers every single thing.

 

Yet he doesn’t remember why the relationship started to crumble the moment they parted ways as a group.

 

It’s still confusing both Seongwoo and Daniel, as to why they’ve degraded back to being strangers when they have been dating for almost two years, now - way before when all of this happened. Was it because of work? Were they too impatient to sustain such a relationship? No one still holds the answers, not even them.

 

So when they decided to officially part ways, both parties had accepted it quietly with a nod. Maybe it’s for the better, and maybe they weren’t meant for each other in the long run. People come and go, right?

 

But how come both of them feel so empty now that they’ve ended it mutually?

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 

For the next six or seven years, lady luck would have been too kind for them. Both men had grown more than the usual eye-catching idols who constantly made women’s hearts falter. They’ve matured and refined themselves as solid celebrities, cementing their popularity even further.

 

Seongwoo had his own talk show in a public broadcast when he’s not filming whereas Daniel had strove further to invest in his own entertainment company. It wasn’t an easy path but the journey was worth every pain, their hearts included.

 

Surprisingly, no one between the two has ever dared to go into another relationship post-break up. Although Seongwoo had been linked with several women around him, it was just the typical occupational hazard of being a celebrity: get close with someone and people will automatically think you’re screwing with them. He can only sigh. It’s not that he doesn’t like anyone, Seongwoo is just waiting for the right person - the person that’ll make his heart leap just like what happened years ago.

 

Perhaps, he’s still waiting for the same person.

 

Likewise, Daniel has had his fair share of flirts and friendship, but never takes them seriously lest get into their pants. He craves not just the companionship but the familiar warmth that comes along with it; Daniel is waiting for the right person that would light the small hearth inside his cold heart.

 

He knows that certain someone is still out there. He watches his shows, often.

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 

As the male preoccupies himself into reading the financial reports and signing the different contracts stacked upon the glass table, Daniel’s phone rings loudly. He palms the device over his gaze and sees that Jisung, one of his closest friends and the VP for public relations of the company he built, is calling him.

 

“Hyung, what’s up?” Daniel asks but a loud cough is only reciprocated on the other end of the line. Jisung must be very sick, and Daniel might just go deaf.

 

“I might not make it to the party,” the older male coughs some more, and a distant voice telling him to sleep and drink his medicines is constantly heard at the other end. Daniel supposes it was Minhyun, since the two had also been dating secretly during their time as a group. It actually makes him slightly jealous.

 

“I can fill in for you, hyung,” Daniel replies in a reassuring tone. Jisung had always been a worrywart when it comes to his welfare, he’s like the older brother Daniel never had. “But what kind of party is it?”

 

“I was invited to represent our company for the _KBS_ christmas party,” he scoffs and a loud thud splinters in the speakers which makes the younger veritably alarmed. “Don’t worry, you’re not going to see _him_ there.” Jisung tries to laugh but it comes out as a crossbreed of a choking sound and a wheeze, instead. Minhyun’s laugh is obvious at the other end.

 

“Ah, hyung,” Daniel laughs heartily. “It’s been years, I’m over it! And also, Minhyun-hyung, please take care of Jisung-hyung for me.”

 

“ _Yah_ , Kang Daniel! I’ve known you for so long,” Jisung sneers at him albeit lightly. “And Minhyun says yes, he will pamper me later,” the older giggles like a child.

 

“Okay, get well soon, hyung.”

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 

Daniel decided to dress modestly for the party, a pair of his trusted black suit and tie would do the trick. It was just a private gathering of broadcasting staffs and a handful of celebrities in the industry, but when he entered the venue, Daniel gasps in surprise.

 

To say it was a modest party would be very underwhelming, Swarovski chandeliers and white roses were daintily decorated all throughout the grand ballroom. Everyone were in their best dress and definitely wore their best looks, Daniel can’t help but feel underdressed for the said event.

 

He eyes the crowd to look for familiar faces, but freezes when the sees the same beautiful face, chiseled jaw and a pair of bright eyes staring back at him.

 

It has been years but Seongwoo still looks beautiful as ever, wearing a blue striped suit that vaguely reminded him of their time where they attended an entertainment awards show where the elder had embarrassed himself in public television by saying he wanted to be invited to a show from a rival network.

 

It was painfully funny that Daniel had to close bite his mouth in order to stop laughing. He chuckles at the sudden thought, offering a bow to the older male that was looking at his direction. Seongwoo bows back with a faint smile.

 

After a few glasses of margarita and champagne, Daniel was undeniably drunk. Who knew old age would turn him into a lightweight. His vision was whirling around and his face tinted with a  scarlet blush signified that it’s time to stop whatever he’s doing. Also, he needs to stop being giggly for christ’s sake. It makes him look like an undignified weirdo.

 

However, his inebriated self had so much plans for the night, starting with his beloved Seongwoo-hyung.

 

“Seongwoo-hyung! Seongwoo-hyung!” Daniel shouts loudly that the other people near his vicinity gasps, shooting a scandalized look towards him. Thankfully, Seongwoo sees and ushers him towards the al fresco before he could even do worse things that might harm him.

 

“Seriously, Daniel. You’re dead drunk,” Seongwoo’s is beyond frustrated, but still keeps rubbing circles on his back as he coaxes Daniel to sit on the bench. “Why did you call me?”

“H-hyung, I’m not druuuunk!” The younger male whines like a big baby. Instead of getting angry, Seongwoo giggles and proceeds to let Daniel lean on his side. _Just like the old times._ “I called y-you because I wanted t-to say sorry,” he sounds sober enough to complete his sentence, making Seongwoo’s heart clench tighter than the usual.

 

“Oh, Daniel,” Seongwoo looks at his eyes with the same fondness that he had suppressed for years. “It’s not all of your fault, we were young and stupid back then. I-- well, it just happened like that. Everything is a part of life, things come and go.”

 

“But hyung we were so perfect back then,” Daniel’s eyes are filled with tears. He leans down to avert Seongwoo’s gaze. “Where did we even go wrong?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about that for a long time, Niel-ah,” Seongwoo says, hands intertwining with Daniel’s larger ones. “Maybe, we were just too fixated on pointing out where we went wrong. Maybe, we kept overthinking things.”

 

Daniel wipes the tears away from his eyes and looks at Seongwoo’s glimmering pair. “What if I want to start over again with you?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask that for seven years, Kang Daniel,” Seongwoo's eyes are filled with mirth.

 

A huge ball of light surges up towards the sky, and then bursts into an assemblage of smaller bright lights. It was already midnight, fireworks begin to litter the sky one by one and Daniel couldn’t help but unleash the inner child within him, marveling at how the lights shift colors and turn to resemble blazing flowers adorning the calmly dim expanse.

 

“Flower bomb!” Daniel shouts gleefully. “Do you remember our song, hyung?”

 

“ _Remember me, stay with the sparks_ ,” After all these years, Seongwoo’s voice is still pristine and Daniel is still mesmerized by the beauty of the elder’s voice. The heavens know how badly he misses Seongwoo for all this time. “ _Burn the last flower for me._ ”

 

“ _Come back to me_ ,” Daniel smiles.

 

The two share a warm kiss under the coruscate of the fireworks that litter Seoul’s night sky.

 

_Merry Christmas._

 

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

 

“Hyung,” Daniel nudges his hand, snapping Seongwoo off from his trance. “Were you having nightmares again?”

 

“Yeah,” Seongwoo sighs, proceeding to bury himself under Daniel’s chest, feeling the familiar scent of lemon and strawberries linger under his senses. “But, I’ll be fine, Niel-ah. You’re here with me now.”

 

“And I will never, ever leave you again, Seongwoo-hyung,” Daniel carefully cranes himself to plant a kiss on his husband’s forehead. Seongwoo heart leaps at the comforting gesture. However, the couple synonymously gasps when they hear the bedroom door open slightly, revealing a familiar small frame peeking over at the other side of the door.

 

“Byul-ie?” Seongwoo calls out to the child quietly. “Are you okay?”

 

“ _Appa_ , I’m scared,” the small boy, Byul, says with a bit of hesitance. “Can I sleep with you and Daddy?”

 

Daniel stands up and fetches the small boy, cradling him in his arms. The younger male peppers the baby with kisses, to which the child giggles, small laughter gradually petering the silence in the bedroom.

 

“You see, I can never leave you,” Daniel smiles, placing the child in between them. “I might get sued for child support.”

 

“Don’t you dare, Kang Daniel!” Seongwoo giggles, the worry disappearing from his eyes and the frown turning to a soft smile. He has a family now, a family that he can come home to after a very long day. Seongwoo has Byul to bind the two of them, the cutest baby boy in the world, he and Daniel’s pride and joy.

 

Byun looks at the window and sees the snow starting to fall outside the windowsill, “ _Appa_ , it’s snowing! Let’s go outside with Daddy!”

 

“It’s still midnight, honey,” Seongwoo wraps his arms around the child and kisses him in the cheek, earning a shy gasp from the baby. “We can play all you want with Daddy after we wake up in the morning, okay?”

 

“Deal!” Byul slumps himself in the middle of his two dads who are busy lulling him to sleep. After ten minutes of coaxing, the small child finally drifts to dream land and Daniel couldn’t help but coo over his son.

 

“He really looks like you, you know that?” Daniel looks at Seongwoo with a smile.

 

“Apparently, but his personality is so you, Niel-ah,” Seongwoo laughs at him, a hand placed on Daniel’s cheeks. “He’s such a whiny baby just like his dad— or wait, maybe you’re the one who’s still a kid, after all?”

 

“Ah, hyung!” Daniel exasperates but Seongwoo shushes him with a peck on the lips, finger pointing on the child that’s sleeping soundly between them.

 

Though it is unclear what the future holds, Seongwoo is certain that his family will always be there for him at the end of a long tiring day.

 

No more doubts and regrets.

 

Daniel, and now, Byul, will always stay with the sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time that i haven't written something for ongniel but now i'm back <3 happy holidays, enjoy the week with a smile and not with a frown. warm your hearts, it'll get stronger and better~ comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
